NEW TEAMMATE
by Hinode Inoue
Summary: Fairy tail has a new member his name, Hinode Inoue he is a celestial Wizard he hopes to make new freinds and be a great guild member some things grow between Lucy and hino but will they end up dating find out please read i hope you like it chapter2 is coming i have it in the process but i am trying hard to come up with alot of things for this fanfic i like it i want to keep going


**NEW TEAMMATE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail just my oc please enjoy I hope I get some feed back**

Chpt1: The Newbie

Sounds of glass breaking " I told you Natzu Don't underestimate me, open gate to the golden barn Taurus!" Taurus jumping out of his portal into the human world "what can I do for you, you precious white piece of chocolate" Lucy looks at him with a furious face " shut the f up you sleez ball go attack Natzu for me NOW! He needs a taste of his own medicine" Taurus goes running towards natzu "AWWW" "STOP!" everyone in fairy tail freeze's with shock "well Lucy its been nice but I gotta run some errands but…" Taurus force closes his portal " well Mr. Makarov Lucy was just about to attack me" looks at natzu and Lucy with anger "why are you fighting….. never mind I think I would know natzu right?" " yes it was natzu he said that if couldn't beat him in a fight I would have to do a s-rank mission on my own" natzu stares at Lucy with shame in his eyes "'well then since natzu likes to make bets now do we…well Lucy and natzu your both going on an s-rank mission with a new member".

a young boy around the age of 16 comes into the room with long blue hair with a blonde streak in it he sets down his messenger bag " Hi im Hinode Inoue" Lucy looks at Hinode "so what are you?" natzu shouted "what magic do you wield" Hinode smiles with excitement "im a celestial wizard I use celestial keys" Lucy jumps with joy "yes im not alone anymore im a celestial wizard to yes I think we will be the best of friends" Natzu looks at both Lucy and Hinode "yeah yeah shut up be happy what ever" Mr. Makarov shouts "ok now that you guys have gotten settled in go and pack see yah when you get back" as the three walk away to set of into there mission grey comes out of nowhere " Hey Mr. Makarov what about me I want to go" makarov scratches his head "well I guess you can" grey takes of his shirt "yeah alright I can go".

AND THEN! (*_*)

Inside of Lucy's house were Lucy is Packing " Ok Hinode so do you have a place to stay" Hinode looks at Lucy with a questioning facial expression " to tell you the truth I don't really I don't" "good you can stay with me" Lucy looks at natzu with a smile "im just so happy im not alone hinode's here with me now aww so great right now" natzu lifts a bag over his shoulder with a grin " ok gang lets go hey grey why are you so quiet I thought you were happy to go with us" grey starts to get mad " well now I don't want to go you guys go with out me I feel lazy today" the gang head out of the house walking from Lucy's house to a train station "so lucy how was your first time becoming a celestial wizard" hinode smiles at lucy waiting for her replie "well It started when I started reading guild magazine and I was fliping through the pages and It should different types of wizard powers and I spotted it celestial wizardry, how about you hinode how did you get into it" hinode looked at natzu "well lucy as natzu I was trained to do it as achild except the part were I wasn't trained by a dragon nor am I a orphan, no offense Natzu" natzu looks at hinode with a sick look on his face " um lucy whats wrong with natzu" "hahaha, don't worry about him he hates motion he has motion sickness" natzu looks out the window letting out a gag in between breaths "is he ok does he need medicine?" lucy still laughing at natzu "he will be fine hinode" .

hinode opens his messenger bag and pulls out a key "I got this OPEN! Gate of the safari LEO!" a giant lion comes out of the portal "what can I do for you hinode you sexy fine tan creature" lucy looks at the lion in shock " uhm how many times have I told you leo to stop being a perve anyway I need you to fly my friend in the air he has motion sickness but just follow the train k" leo looks at natzu "ok as you wish master you fine stud muffin you" leo grabs natzu onto his back "LEO WINGS" leo goes flying into the air following the train "what you have a lion I have my friend whos human but long story and your leo is gay and a perve im shocked" hinode laughs at lucys wit "I know lol right its funny but hes the strongest from my team never underestimate some things Lucy" lucy changes her mood from shock to anger "I know what you mean I was telling that to natzu earlier hinode looks out the window and sees that its dark "well lucy im gonna go to bed" hinode whistles "leo close your gate but bring natzu back first" leo comes rushing into the window ok master night night sexy lushes 6 pack" as leo is going back to his portal he looks at lucy "hes mine!" lucy looks at leo with a grossed out look "well good night everyone" both natzu and hinode wave good night heading into there rooms.

The next morning lucy was already awake early reading a guild magazine looking at the guilds and there information "boring boring boring cute hot eww" a door shuts and hinode comes out with a pair of boxers on with no shirt showing the fairy tail stamp on his left hip and a tattoo of writings on his chest, lucy glares at his body "hey lucy good morning how was your night" lucy smiled back "it was fine just fine so you hungry I could make something for you?" hinode grabs a plate "no need I can do it my self are you hungry?" lucy opens her mouth with joy letting out a yawn "oh yes please hinode show me what you got" as hinode grabs his materials to cook lucy looks at him studying his body she drifts from the reality to a dream world.

Natzu opens the door to his room and sits down " Hey Lucy Lucy" Lucy shakes her head snapping out of the day dream "oh what is the food done yet?" Hinode chuckles ÿeah Lucy were, were you in another world eat up it will get cold , hey natzu are yuh hungry?" natzu shakes his head no "im ok ill live" a whistle blows letting all the passengers know to pack there things and that they have stopped at the destination "ok natzu , Lucy im going to pack" Hinode walks back to his room natzu looks at lucy with a grin "you like hi don't you I saw the way you were studying him you want a piece of that Lucy has a crush lucys in love" lucy face palms herself "no I don't natzu go shove a dick down your throat!" natzu laughs "I bet that's what you did in your dreams" Lucy lets out a sigh of anger and walks to her room , while natzu was already packed and ready 2mins has passed and they got off the train natzu runs fast and kisses the floor "finally land yes thank you God" hinode laghs at natzu "you have that bad of motion sickness" natzu gave Hinode a dirty look " shut up hinode I may have mition sickness but I can still beat you" Hinode laughs with confidence "ok natzu, guys we should start head to that wizard shop place on the map" lucy grabs a paper from her pocket "what kind of s-rank mission is this it looks like a lower level mission" natzu looks a lucy with a curious face "lucy did you even get the right mission paper" lucy looks at the paper stating s-rank defeat wizard In shop and collect 4of his diamonds "ok looks like were walking west guys".

the three walk and walk for hours finally they get to there destination, Natzu looks at hinode and Lucy " ok lets get this show on the road" hinode wallks to the door and knocks "hinode theres no point to that we have to burn it down" natzu blows a flame out of his breath making the door shatter down "natzu what did you do" lucy got shocked "I was simply burning the door down its not like the wizards going to beat us up" a old man comes to the door even though there nothing there " MAY I ASK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" the old man grabs natzu with an energy restraint "hey let me go you old thing" lucy pulls out her key "im a celestial wizard don't make me ill hurt you" the old man looks at lucys keys "haha foolish human what do you think this is I can see a celestial wizard from a mile away" natzu still trying to break free "stop let me go! , I don't want to do this"natzu heating his hands turning into fire he slaps the wizard with the fire "ahh you rude dragon slayer" natzu jumps into the store and the other two follow "open gate to the golden barn Taurus" "open gate to the safari Leo" as the two come out of there portal "what can we do for you masters"lucy getting angry "hurry Taurus attack that wizard with you're axe" hinode gets angry "Leo attack the wizard" the leo looks at the wizard "as you wish master" leo turning into a different form " what hinode your leo has a human form" hinode nods yes "fight!" as Taurus and leo attack the wizard natzu is looking for the diamonds "were the hell are these f are these diamonds" the old man looks at natzu "my diamonds ha you will never find them" leo jumps onto a shelf "really old man for someone who is about 200 years old your strong but not my knida strong" leo looks at the wizard , jumping into the air "REGULUS" he slashes the wizards necklace causing him to drain "how about know you see when my master summoned me I was studying you and your moves and it caught my eye when I saw your necklace using power so me being smart calculated that it is the only life support for you so now your going to die sorry" the old wizard looks at leo and hinode growing weak and weaker his bones started to show "curse …y.o..u " the old man faded away causing the 4 diamonds to come out of his body.

As the group left the shop natzu and lucy both look at leo "so your telling me that the necklace was the whole thing we needed" leo nods "yeah basically soo my sexy master shall I go" hinode sighs "yeas you perv you can go thank you" leo force closes his portal along with Taurus "ok so now we just have to travel bac"k lucy and natzu were do we get the tickets to ride" lucy takes three tickets out "I have thm right here with me hinode were all set ok now we just have to walk back to the train".

An hour has past and they have gotton on the train everyone is sleeping and lucy is having a wet dream, shes dreaming about the morning were the sun is shining in the window and shes sitting down wearing a night gown that is see through shes seeing hinode come out of his room and he walks up to her and he touchs her soft light skin "ive been waiting a while for this lucy since ive seen you for the first time" lucy smiles "me too" he grabs on to her tight and starts to undo her bra letting out her breast she closes her eyes and lets him take over her dream shifts to them onto the bed of hinodes room as they are both laying down hinode is kissing her on her neck and she enjoys, in her head she speaks to herself" "hes really good at this im loving every bit but I know ill never have a chance but im going to enjoy this as much as I can" she starts to feel discomfort

She awakes from her dream .

"ahhhhhhh" natzu opens the door "lucy whats wrong" lucy is sweating drops of the sweat run down her face "nothing natzu just a nightmare, what time is it" natzu looks at the clock "about 12:00 A.M" "oh ok thaks natzu ill be out in a minute" lucy walks out of the room changing her mood hoping that hinode wouldn't notice "hey Lucy how are you today are you ready to go home to fairy tail then shopping at the wizard mall"hinode smiling with his green eyes shining in Lucys face "uhm yeah let me get dressed" as lucy got dressed natzu was sleeping in his room so it was just them two alone "so lucy have anything you want I can buy it, im going to look for keys for my team" lucy looked at hinode as if he was crazy "do you know how much they cost hinode your insane Im surprised I could afford to buy Taurus" hinode chuckles "lucy its ok nothing but hard work payed off" they both walk into a store called the luna as they step in they both noticed celestial keys 'omg look hinode I see one ive had my eye on for a while" lucy picks up a key walks to the register "hello sir I would like to buy this celestial key" the man in the counter looks at lucy and smiles "aww I see you've picked a good one he is stealthy and great at shooting" she smiles and walks away "look hinode I got this one"she shows him the key "oh cool you got Capricorn ive heard he looks like the men in black" hinode goes to the register and hands the key to the man on the counter "aww you have a good one they are powerful" hinode looks at the man and smiles, lucy and hinode walk away.

They head back to fairy tail HQ and at the door is waiting Makarov "were have you two been, your suppose to be with your team damn it now you to get inside and get into some gear" hinode looked at makarov "oh we have a new mission" makarov just pointed at the door. Erza looked at hinode and lucy "ok now lucy and hinode you to will be with me, while natzu will be with grey" natzu looked at erza with a curious look "wtf are you serious right now erza me and grey we don't get along" grey looks at erza "I know wtf is wrong with you" everyone looks at grey

**Finish hope I get some feedback I need to know what you think I really like fairy tail and I enjoyed making this fanfic**


End file.
